Helpless
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU. John Laurens is the Beast, and Alexandra Hamilton is an intelligent and opinionated woman. Will they meet and fall in love? Will John be freed? Requested by Jessie B. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

John sighs. _If only I had been kinder, this would not be my situation._

John Laurens was a prince, known for throwing gallant parties and creating a big show.

But he was heartless. He taxed his citizens to no end, and did not care about anyone.

One night, during one of his parties, an old woman had burst in, seeking shelter from a storm. She offered him a red rose as compensation.

John had looked at her and seen nothing but ugliness. He had turned her away, throwing her rose to the ground.

The lady had warned him not to judge by appearances. But John hadn't listened.

When he turned her away a second time, the lady morphed into a beautiful enchantress. John at once realized his mistake and begged forgiveness.

But it had been too late. The enchantress had cursed the castle and everyone in it.

John had been turned into a beast, and all his friends and servants had been turned into various objects.

The enchantress had also removed the memory of the castle and its people from the minds of the citizens.

But the enchantress had given John a magic mirror that allowed him to see the outside world, a realm he could no longer enter, for fear of frightening the people and being chased by a mob.

It seemed hopeless that things would ever go back to the way they were. However, there was one way.

The rose that the enchantress had offered contained very powerful magic. If John could love someone and earn his or her love in return before the last rose petal fell, the curse would be lifted and everyone would resume their lives.

Alas, it seemed like a horrid trick, as who could ever come to love a creature so ugly as a Beast?

X

Alexandra skips down the lane, swinging her bag of books as she goes.

As she skips, she hears the people greeting one another.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

She hears them call.

All the townspeople watch as she passes, undoubtedly thinking she is an odd girl.

She steps into the library, ringing the bell on the door as it opens.

"My, my, Alexandra, you are even earlier today!" says the librarian, Aaron Burr, as Alexandra comes inside.

"Yes. I was up kind of late finishing the book last night, I was so engrossed." Alexandra looks sheepishly at the floor, hoping to avoid a reprimanding.

"You should not stay up so late, it would ruin your pretty face! And then who would have you as his wife?" Aaron Burr says kindly.

Alexandra would roll her eyes, but she has too much respect for Aaron to do that. Aaron is the only person, save her father, who has approved of her reading. Instead she waits quietly and hopes the lecture will be brief.

"So, which book do you think you will check out today?" inquires Aaron, and Alexandra breathes a sigh of relief that Aaron has decided to leave the lecture at that. Aaron's lectures always make Alexandra feel so uncomfortable, like she has let Aaron down.

"I don't know. Do you have any new destinations?" inquires Alexandra.

"I don't think so. You have visited them all. But certainly there are new adventures for you to immerse yourself in." Aaron suggests, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"Thank you Aaron!" Alexandra chimes, selecting a book from the shelf.

She takes it and skips down the lane, people looking after her as she moves.

She reaches her home, and finds her father hard at work repairing clocks.

"Hello, Alexandra. Could you please bring me-" Her father George is cut off by Alexandra producing exactly the instrument he needs.

"Thank you." He says. "Oh, and could you bring me the-" Again he is cut off by Alexandra producing exactly the instrument.

"And the one quarter wrench." requests George. Alexandra approaches him with a three-eights wrench, and he chides her. "No, no, oh wait yes this what I need."

Alexandra smiles.

"Please take the laundry down, dearest." George requests.

"Certainly, Father." answers Alexandra.

She takes the laundry and goes down to the river to wash it.

As she washes, she sings. When she puts the clothes for soaking, she pulls out her book about current political events that she is interested in.

A young girl is walking along. On seeing Alexandra, she calls out.

"Hello, Alexandra! What are you doing?"

"I am reading about political events." answers Alexandra.

"May I join you?" asks the girl timidly.

"Certainly." acquiesces Alexandra.

The girl comes over, and Alexandra tugs out her book for young readers. She coaches the girl through the words, applauding when the girl finally gets it.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Alexandra.

"Thank you." says the girl.

Just then, Alexandra hears a call from the street.

"Hey! What on Earth are you doing? Teaching a girl to read? Isn't one enough?" exclaims the disgusted voice of Thomas Jefferson, the schoolmaster.

He comes over, and Alexandra and the girl stand up and start walking away, but not before Thomas grabs the book and tears it apart, claiming again that girls should not read.

Alexandra picks up her laundry and walks the girl back to her house.

Alexandra thinks back to when she first met Thomas Jefferson.

_It was the day Thomas had moved into town. He had just taken over the position as schoolmaster of the University._

_Alexandra had been excited to meet him, she hoped he would allow her to join the school since she loved to learn._

_Alexandra had been taught to read by her father, George Washington, and was on a constant quest for knowledge, and she hoped the education would give her opportunities other than being a housewife._

_The previous schoolmaster had been sexist, and not allowed her to join. Alexandra had hoped Thomas would be different. _

_But no, Thomas was just as sexist as the old headmaster. He believed women should not go to school or learn to read and write. He feels women must cook, clean, dress up, keep their opinions to themselves, and be unable to vote._

_Alexandra would not let him stop her, though. She constantly debated and found ways to annoy him. _

_On one occasion, she had remarked, "He's just as bad as that Charles Lee." Thomas, although everyone wanted to be Charles Lee, thought he was better than Charles, and had been very offended._

_So, they lived in mutual hatred._

Alexandra did not get the opportunity to argue with him since she had to get the girl home, so she comes up with insults as she walks home.

She arrives home to find her father packing up his clocks to take to the next town. He is going to sell them, and collect money to buy things that the family needs.

Alexandra helps him pack up his clocks, and places them on the carriage for him.

George comes down ready to leave. He kisses Alexandra goodbye, and then asks the same question he does every year.

"What can I get for you from the market, Alexandra?"

Alexandra gives him the same answer she does every year. "A red rose, please."

George laughs. "Every year you ask for a rose."

"And every year you get it for me." insists Alexandra.

"Very well. I will bring you a red rose from the market." George complies.

"Thank you. Please be safe." Alexandra tells George.

"I will." He promises her.

And with that, he kicks the flanks of his horse and the carriage speeds away.

Alexandra goes into the house, sighing.

She asks for a rose every year because in the only remaining photo of her mother, she is holding Alexandra in one hand and a red rose in the other.

She sets to work cleaning the house and reading her political newspaper, readying the house for George's return the next day.

**Yay! Finally! I was so overwhelmed by school, but luckily I managed this. So sorry for the delay, Jessie B. Following chapters hopefully soon, but we'll see. I realized I mentioned Charles Lee but didn't explain him, if you are wondering, Charles Lee is Gaston. **

**Amy Deems: Yes, I will start writing, thank you for suggesting the videos. However, with school it takes to write, please be patient.**

**ReyLo 1: I have a friend who has given me the gist of the story, but my school is overwhelming, so it takes a bit to write.**

**Please review! **

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra finishes dusting and cleaning the house.

Now all she has to do to prepare for George's return is get the bread and a book from the town. She sets off, all the townspeople greeting her kindly as she walks past.

On her return, however, she catches Charles Lee walking to the local bar.

She tries to walk away from him, but he catches up to her.

"Ah, Alexandra! There you are! My favorite person!" Charles coils an arm around Alexandra.

"Go away, Charles. There are many other women who would love to marry you." Alexandra dismisses him.

"Yes, but you are the only woman who does not fawn over me. And to me, that makes you the best. And I think I deserve the best! Isn't that right, Samuel?"

Samuel steps out from behind Charles.

"Of course, Charles." Samuel hurries to affirm.

"Yes, so anyway, when would you like to plan the wedding?" Charles turns his attention back to Alexandra.

"There isn't any wedding. I would never marry you, even if you were the last man on Earth and I was the last woman!" Alexandra retorts.

And with that, she enters her home and slams the door in his face, knowing that George would be upset with her rudeness if he were home, but not with her refusal.

**Sorry guys, I realized I left this chapter out when I wrote the last one. The next update will probably be concerning the bar scene, where Charles and Samuel have a pride-filled song. I will be getting to Lafou and Plumette very soon! I can't wait!**

**The next update to any of my stories will be tomorrow. I'll let you guess which one. Since I'm stuck in my house like most other writers have mentioned already, updates should be more frequent.**

**Please review! **

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

George rides through the town, excited to bring a rose to his young daughter again.

In fact, he is so distracted that he did not notice the sky clouding over.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning splits the sky and thunder rumbles overhead.

George's horse startles and bucks, nearly throwing George off. But George keeps his stance as the horses bolts down an unknown path where George cannot see what follows.

The horse skitters into a courtyard, where a dark figure approaches from behind George and knocks him unconscious.

X

Alexandra comes out of the house to pick some flowers for her father, who will be arriving later.

She is startled to see her father's horse galloping toward her. She knows what that means.

She climbs into his saddle, continually asking the horse what happened to George.

He runs off in the direction he came from, Alexandra managing to hold on.

X

George awakens in a dark room, with a grubby man watching him.

_Where is his horse? And what about Alexandra? Where is he?_

Seeming to answer his questions, the man stares at him. Then he calls for someone in the hall.

An enormous, ugly beast comes through the door.

"You are my prisoner. You'll have to stay here forever." He says nonchalantly.

"No! What about my daughter?" George cries.

John ignores him. At that moment, a bolt of lightning splits the sky. George flinches.

The grubby man comes back in. "Sir, we have another intruder."

"Bring the person in." John commands.

The man nods and leaves the room.

"Please, let me go!" cries George.

John shakes his head. "I've been trapped here, you will share the punishment."

A moment later, the guard comes back with Alexandra.

"What are you doing here, Alexandra?" George asks, concerned.

"Your horse brought me." Alexandra answers. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Please leave." George insists.

"No. Let him go." Alexandra commands the beast.

John laughs evilly. "I don't think so."

"Won't you take someone in his place?" Alexandra asks.

John thinks it over. "I suppose."

"Take me and set him free." Alexandra volunteers.

"No!" exclaims George.

"Very well." John decides.

He motions for the guard to open the cage, which the guard obliges.

"Oh, Alexandra!" George cradles her face.

She smiles, drying his tears.

"Come on." She leads him slightly out of the cage.

Then she slips back inside as the door slams shut.

"Alexandra!" shouts George.

"Go. I'll be fine." Alexandra insists, pushing her father out the door.

John is getting tired of this show, and shoves George out the door with the guard.

George faintly hears the beast tell Alexandra, "You will have dinner with me tonight."

He feels concerned for her safety, but he knows he needs help from the townspeople to take down this beast. He makes up his mind to go back to the town and return as quickly as possible.

The guard shows him to his horse, and George rides quickly away, his only thoughts about how to save Alexandra.

**Hello everyone! I am back, with another chapter of this lovely story. These chapters follow the role of scenes and where I felt ends were of the scene. I meant to put this up on Tuesday, but I got busy, so here you go. Next chapter is my favorite characters, Lafou and his beautiful bride Plumette!**

**Please review! **

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	4. Chapter 4

Charles Lee stumbles across town. _He doesn't need that sass from a woman. He only puts up with it because he intends to marry her one day. If only she'd submit._

He slips into the bar, where Samuel is already waiting. "Ah, Charles! Join us!"

"That Alexandra is being difficult again, Samuel." whines Charles.

"Don't worry. No one can refuse you. No one is…. AS TOUGH AS CHARLES OR AS ROUGH AS CHARLES!" Samuel bursts into song.

Charles is enthused and joins in. Soon, they have the entire bar singing about Charles. Charles even picks up a bench with a few women on it and swings it around.

The song comes to an end with a jolt and the group stands around smiling idly.

X

"You'll have dinner with me tonight." The beast tells Alexandra before George is even out of earshot.

"Never! I would never have dinner with someone like you!" Alexandra shouts.

This enrages the beast, who roars. "Mrs. Potts, see to it that the girl gets no dinner! She will eat with me or not at all!"

Alexandra hears her stomach rumble, but stands her ground. She cannot give in to this beast.

"Take her to her room! And see that she doesn't get into the West Wing." The beast continues.

He leaves Alexandra alone. At least, that's what she thinks until the clock jumps off the table and opens its eyes.

"Hello, miss. Please follow me. My name is Hercules." He addresses Alexandra.

Alexander blinks and rubs her eyes and ears._ Surely the clock did not talk to her?_

But the clock is jumping across the floor, and Alexandra opens the cage door and slips out to follow 'Hercules.' She checks the wooden room door, but it is securely locked.

She moves toward the room where she has seen Hercules disappear into and places her hand on the door. Before she can push it open, she hears Hercules and a distinctly French voice talking.

"Mais mon ami! She could be the one! You know it's been so long, and the last petal has almost fallen!" The French voice accuses.

"But we can't force her on him! These things cannot be forced! They just happen!" hisses Hercules's voice.

Alexandra is unsure what they are talking about, but she opens the door and announces herself. "Hello?"

She sees who Hercules was talking to. It is a very fancy candleholder who steps back to greet her formally.

"Ah, ma chérie! You must be Alexandra. My name is Lafayette. We are going to get you dressed." He proclaims.

"Adrienne!" calls Lafayette. A beautiful feather duster drifts from a higher shelf.

"Alexandra, this is my beautiful wife, Adrienne." Lafayette proceeds to dance with Adrienne in a very pretty way.

Alexandra relents a little bit in seeing the two dancing together.

Lafayette gently places Adrienne on her handle and turns his attention back to Alexandra. "Step in here, s'il vous plaît." He gestures to a small makeshift chamber with four silky walls.

Alexandra complies, and within a minute, a swirling sensation takes over her. She spins around and around until the chamber somehow disappears.

Lafayette, Adrienne, and Hercules all watch her intently. "What say you, Madame de la Grande Bouche?" Adrienne addresses the wardrobe.

The wardrobe springs to life. "Ah, she is so pretty! I am certain she is the one!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" insist the other three objects. "She doesn't need to know about that, don't say it."

Alexandra looks around, confused. "Know what?"

"Nothing, my dear." Lafayette says kindly, taking her by the hand. "Join us for a wonderful dinner! Mrs. Potts!"

A kettle and a small teacup wander out of a cupboard. "Ah, hello miss. You must be the one."

"Silence!" begs Lafayette. "Please set a table for Miss Alexandra here."

"Certainly, Lafayette." Mrs. Potts bursts into song and a table appears out of the closet and sets itself up with a number of very pretty dishes. Among them, Mrs. Potts stops singing momentarily and calls the teacup.

"Chip! Come here please, darling!"

The teacup wanders over, and Mrs. Potts tips a bit of her contents into him. Chip bounces across the table to Alexandra, who picks him up gently and raises him to her lips to take a sip.

Once Alexandra sets him down, the teacup begins to jump up and down. "She drank from me! She drank from me! The lovely lady drank from me!"

Alexandra smiles at his excitement, but Mrs. Potts chides her son quietly. "Be quiet, darling. We don't want to rush her away."

"Yes, Momma." The teacup responds obediently, clinking back across the table.

Alexandra eats until she can eat no more, and then collapses on the bed as the song ends.

She faintly hears Lafayette talking to Hercules and Adrienne. "She might be. Make sure to keep her out of the West Wing. Time is running out, we might be stuck like this forever. Try to be helpful."

She puzzles over this, but is ultimately too tired to make either head or tail of it before she falls asleep.

**Yay! Lumière and Plumette, my favorite couple! The bar scene was too short. Anyway, Jessie B, thank you so much for pointing out that it is Lumière and not Lafou, I knew something looked weird. Rosy Farmen, thank you very much for being patient, I will start your story very soon, hopefully published in the next week. Please stay safe, and suggestions are certainly welcome!**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

John hears murmuring around him.

"She's perfect. She might be the one." He hears some of the objects whispering.

Irritation fills him. "She is my prisoner. Do not talk about her." He instructs.

The objects fall silent.

John sighs. He stands and walks carefully over to the West Wing, making certain that no one is following him. He cannot have Alexandra find this room.

He steps inside. Under a glass case, there is a single pink rose. Nearly all the petals have fallen off, only four or five remain.

If he does not fall truly and unconditionally in love with someone by the time the last petal has fallen, the servants will remain objects and he will remain a beast forever.

It seems almost hopeless. _Who could ever love a beast?_

X

Alexandra wakes up in a very soft bed, softer than she has ever known.

"Good morning, miss." Hercules tells her from his post on the night table.

"May I find you an outfit?" The wardrobe inquires.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Alexandra says graciously.

The objects are pleasantly surprised at Alexandra's polite manner, unlike many of the haughty rich girls who came to the mansion to court Prince Laurens before he became a beast.

Once Alexandra is dressed, she heads downstairs to breakfast, where the beast is waiting.

"Join me for a walk?" The beast demands.

It's an interesting sort of remark, not polite exactly, but intoned somewhat as a question, giving her a choice.

"Um...very well." Alexandra agrees.

They stroll slowly through the garden, and Alexandra is surprised at the beast's slightly gentle manner, given the previous night's behavior.

His gruff voice is a bit distracting, but he has genuine care for her activities. Alexandra feels herself softening toward the beast.

X

One day, Alexandra is in the library, trying to reach a book on a high shelf. The beast sweeps inside and studies her carefully.

"Would you like help?" he offers.

"Yes, please." Alexandra says, momentarily startled that the beast takes no offense at her reading.

Little does she know, John is very interested in everyone learning to read and write, especially women. That was going to be his main objective prior to becoming the prince and being required to act lavish.

John reaches up to collect the book and hands it to Alexandra. He looks at the cover. He is surprised at the advanced reading material that interests Alexandra, but then again she is a very intelligent young lady.

X

Days pass by. Alexandra feels herself getting closer and closer to the beast. He seems to lighten up around her.

They spend all available time together, at meals and in the courtyard dancing around, and sometimes just calmly reading together in the library.

X

One night, Alexandra sees Lafayette leaving a room on the west side of the palace. Curious, she follows him and slides into the room he has vacated.

Inside, she sees a small glass case with a single pink rose inside. Most of the petals have fallen off, but a few still remain attached. She is transported back to her childhood, with her mother bringing roses to her every day.

Then the realization hits her. _This is the flower Lafayette and the other objects were talking about!_ She has no idea about the importance of this rose, but she knows she isn't supposed to be in here.

She hurries to the door. As she is about to pull the handle, however, the door swings open from the other side. Standing in the open door is none other than the beast. And he looks furious.

* * *

**My apologies for being slow with this story. Writer's block is tricky. I think there's a couple more chapters left of this story; I can't really say how many yet. If I left anything out while skipping through my memory, please don't hesitate to point it out, and I'll be sure to add it in here. Sorry for all the weird skipping, and to Jessie B for me messing up the characters a little bit. Suggestions are very welcome!**

**Please be safe! I don't own anything except the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please let me know if you find any and I'll be happy to correct them. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra gasps. "I am so sorry! I got lost on the way to my room; please do not be upset!"

John is furious. "HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU, ALEXANDRA!" He feels his heart breaking.

"I-I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'll leave immediately!" She ducks under his arm and slips out into the corridor.

John simply stands there in shock for a few moments. He goes back downstairs, where Hercules comes to comfort him.

"What happened, sir? You look quite unhappy compared to the way you have been for the last few weeks." Hercules asks gently.

"ALEXANDRA WENT INTO THE WEST WING!" John shouts.

Hercules flinches slightly at John's yelling, but gives no other sign of discomfort. "Why does that bother you, sir?"

"Because she broke the only rule that I had set with her! But most importantly, because now she might run away if she realizes the impact that an attachment to me entails! I wanted to earn her love and respect without the concern of the rose, because I love her. I really do, Hercules." John says, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Have you told her this?" Hercules asks.

"No." John replies shortly.

"Then I suppose that you should tell her right away, since she is packing her bag and has called for a carriage to take her away." Hercules says.

"What?" John asks unbelievingly, running up the stairs toward Alexandra's room.

X

Alexandra tries to muffle her sobs with a pillow as she puts her few sparse objects back into her bag. _The Beast looked so furious! How will he ever forgive her?_

At that moment, the door opens softly.

"Alexandra?" asks the Beast.

Alexandra remains silent.

"Alexandra, I am so sorry. I did not mean to react so harshly. Can you ever forgive me?" The Beast asks in a soft voice.

"Oh, Beast! I didn't realize the effect that me entering that room would have. You really want me to stay?" Alexandra replies.

"Yes. Because I love you, Alexandra." The Beast says.

Alexandra gasps. The Beast has never said such a thing before!

"Of course I will stay!" Alexandra acquiesces.

Alexandra gives the Beast a hug before he helps her unpack her items once more.

X

Lafayette gathers the other objects for a group meeting. "Alexandra and John are getting closer! They nearly split apart this afternoon, but the excellent work of Hercules the clock, they seem closer than before! And John admitted that he loves Alexandra. Now all that she has to do is say and feel the same!"

The group cheers.

"But the last petal will fall in two days' time! They must get together before then!" Lafayette warns.

The group agrees, then disperses to perform their various functions (and potentially get the master to convince Alexandra).

X

John and Alexandra are sitting politely to eat dinner, when John's mirror makes a loud noise.

John shifts his position to retrieve the mirror, but when he sees its face, he turns to Alexandra and beckons her to his side frantically.

Surprised, Alexandra joins him on his side of the table.

John turns the face of the mirror toward Alexandra. In it, she sees her father being forced into a prison wagon by villagers with pitchforks and torches.

"Oh no!" She cries. "Is this a reflection of what is going on in the outside world?"

John nods solemnly.

"I must go to him!" She then pauses, thinking about the rose in the glass case and her exchange with the Beast in order to let her father go.

That seems to have been for the best. She thinks reverently for a few moments about how she and the Beast have bonded.

Then her thoughts turn back to George. "I am extremely sorry, Beast. My father is in danger. May I go?"

John looks at Alexandra, who he loves so dearly. Her face is clearly twisted in concern, but not with a longing to get away from him or anything of the sort.

He knows that if he lets her go, she will never profess love to him and the spell will never be broken. But of course he realizes that because he loves her, he must let her go.

He nods. "Please take any help you need. I am afraid that I would only cause more panic in the situation, so I cannot help you. But all our wishes are with you. And please, call me John." He offers his first name to her.

"Thank you, John. I appreciate it." Alexandra smiles her appreciation, but her face conveys a reluctance to leave, which he internally hopes has to do, in some part at least, with him.

Within a few minutes, Alexandra has packed her belongings (which are few in number to begin with) and is waiting outside with John for the estate carriage.

When the carriage arrives, John helps Alexandra into it, and she places a kiss on his nose from inside.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Once the door is shut, the carriage sets off for the village.

Lafayette, Hercules, and the other objects all join John outside as the carriage rumbles away.

"Monsieur, vous êtes gentil. Vous et Alexandra sont merveilleux ensemble." Lafayette whispers to John.

[Sir, you are kind. You and Alexandra are wonderful together.]

"Thank you, Lafayette. I just hope it isn't too late." John replies despondently, looking at the nearly petal-less rose in his hand, which he has brought down from its case in the West Wing.

"Us too." All the other objects add somewhat hopelessly.

* * *

**A/N: John has admitted that he loves her and let her go! Will she come back? I think there are about two chapters left, but we will see. If there is anything I left out, please point it out. Also, any ideas for my Mulan fanfiction are much appreciated, as I am slightly stuck. Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Please be safe! I do not own "Hamilton." All grammar and spelling errors are mine. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


End file.
